HuntressVampire Angel
by wolfgirl4321
Summary: Annalise Thomas is a Huntress, just like being a slayer and with the help of Jason (AKA Jaisón.) and his siblings will they protect Annalise from the big bad and help her for fill her density?


Introduction

This story is about a girl who finds her true identity. She has great friends to support her and a watcher to teach her more on who she is. Her name is Annalise Thomas. She has long dirty blonde wavy hair and her dark blue eyes are unforgettable once you come across them. Her smile would light up a room and her beautiful white teeth would shine across the room. Her baby cute face was the most adorable face you would have come across. The 17 year old was just was just a normal student in a normal school, living with a normal family and normal friends until that day which change her life forever.

Annalise was walking along the path home from school by herself as her eldest brother had dich her about an hour ago. The teen looked lonely. She thought about her day. She thought about how everyone acted so strange around her. She rubbed her shoulder sadly.

'Annalise Thomas?' A middle age man stood behind her. She looked up curiously at him. He was plump and half bald. He wore glasses across his nose and he smelled of mints. 'The Hunters have chosen you to take their fallen hunter place. You will fight for good at a small town called Dimondale and when the time is right, you will find all four original kill them. Good luck.' And with that he vanished like poof. Annalise was stunned, she didn't think they were being serious the last time when they said that she would be a potential hunter. She walked home telling no one. She kept it a secret for a year still living in her home town. She grew apart from her friends. Fighting of evil like vampires, Demons and were wolfs. She and her family finally moved to Dimondale the weekend Annalise burned down the school while fighting deadly Demons. Her mother had died a few months before and her aunt had been murdered, so she moved to the evil town which her two brothers, Riley and Finn. Riley was 18 and Finn was 16. They looked like each other with their dirty blonde spikey hair and sea blue eyes. The boys had only known her secret for a week.

'Okay Annie?' Riley asked. Annalise nodded. She really didn't want to move but she had no choice. The car journey was long but Annalise slept for most of it. They arrived at their new house midday. Two families, neighbours, were waiting for them. The children the same age as Annalise. The boy had brown hair and a giddy smile. The girl was beautiful. She had auburn red hair. Freckles on her cheek and a shiny smile. Annalise knew they were going to be best friends.

Chapter one.

'Okay so break is now over.' Amiya said looking at Harrison and Annalise smiling. 'You will be new to the school. It is the weirdest place in town.' She said laughing. Annalise smiled. Over the summer her best friends (neighbors) have been given Annalise advice on how to act at school. They had shown her pictures of everyone in their year, shown her the popular hangout which is called 'BBQ Palace.' It's a restaurant a bar and a night club all in one. Annalise was sure she was ready. Her friends when back to their houses and left Annalise in the street. She walked up to her house door and opened it.

'Finn, I'm going to hunt.' She called. She waited for an answer but no one replied. She kicked the door open, fisted ready for fighting. It house was dark. She switched the lights on. Downstairs was wreaked. Her brothers had put up a fight. There was blood on the floor. She heard a thump from upstairs. She raced up to find her two brothers knock out and two guys fighting. One looked at her but his face was two dark for her to see. The guy he was holding down punched him in the face and zoomed out the window. _Vampire._ She thought. She walked toward the boy who bleeding badly. She got closer to him but he two jumped out of window. She looked out the window but he ran down the lane. She turned the light on and saw a bracelet on the floor. There was writing on it but it was in Greek.

'What happened?' Annalise asked her brothers when they regain consciousness.

'I don't know. A boy asked if he could in. he said something was coming for you.' Finn said rubbing his shoulder. Annalise bite herself and fed him her blood. She did the same with Riley.

'And the other guy?' she asked.

Riley stood up 'He compelled me.' Harrison and Amiya rushed in. 'Vampire?' Harrison asked. He looked around. Annalise.

'Just one but there was a human' she said. 'One left this behind. The Human.' Annalise held up the bracelet. Amiya took it and ask for a computer.

'I'll look up what this means.' She typed for a while 'Bingo. It's a Greek boy's name Jaisón.' She pronouns the name with elegent. She smiled at herself feeling proud.

'He lives local.' Annalise said. 'You guys can stay the night.' They nodded walking up stairs. On Annalise's bed was a note. It said.

_Annalise, _

_Run. Get out of here. People get slaughtered. I want you safe. Jaisón_

'Gosh.' Annalise said. She stuffs the note into her pocket before her friends could see. 'Okay…How about a hunt?'

Annalise' alarm when off at 6:50. Harrison grunted as he got off of the floor. Annalise and Amiya sat up on the bed and sighed.

'Your cut looks better.' Amiya said trying to change the mood and atmosphere in the air. Annalise rubbed the sleet out of her eyes.

'Thanks Amiya. Why did we go on a hunt again?' Annalise asked herself then she remembered the note and sighed again.

'Okay, I'm going home to get ready for school. Meet you guys at 8:00 and we can walk to school.' Harrison said. The girls agreed and Annalise was left to get ready for school.

After her shower Annalise looked in her wardrobe.

'Skinny jeans and staker skirt.' She thought for a while then put the skirt back. She wore her black skinny jeans with her converse boots and a white and grey tee-shirt with the tweety bird on it. She got Finn to braid her hair.

'Nervous?' Finn asked her.

'No, just…. Okay yeah.' She replied. He hugged her.

'Good luck.' Riley said standing by the door way. She smiled at her brothers. Annalise met her friends outside Amiya's house and the three of them walked to the school. The school building itself was as big as a shopping mall. All of the students stared at her. Some were whispering and others were laughing.

'Okay, so the repetition is this way. I can ask if you could have my timetable.' Harrison offered. The girls laughed. 'Okay maybe not.' He smiled.

'Hey…guys.' A tall boy ran over to the three. Harrison did a hand shake with him and Amiya gave him a hug. His name was Danny. He was tall with an Angelic face. He had deep green eyes and dark brown hair. 'Hey I'm Danny.' He said introducing himself.

'I know.' Annalise said. Danny looked confused. 'All summer, these two made me look over our years photos. Remember who everyone is.' She explained. He looked calmly at her then looked over her shoulder and lost his smile.

'Oh, here comes Harris.' Danny said looking down. Annalise turned round to see a blonde haired boy looking right at her. His face was like an antique. Pretty but delecult. His ocean blue eyes were unforgettable. She remembered his picture. His name is Jason Harris. He walked straight passed them not looking away from Annalise.

'Looks like Harris is taking an interest in you.' Danny sniggered.

'And that's bad because…' Amiya asked playfully punching him.

'What you got first.' Danny asked as the bell went. Annalise looked at her new timetable.

'Err Myst and Legends.' Annalise said confused. Danny explained what it was about on their way to class.

'Annalise Thomas?' the teacher asked when she walked through the door.

'Yes that's me.' Annalise said walking over to her smiling. The teacher smiled. 'Your sit is at the back there.' She said pointing to a desk next to Jason. Annalise smiled and walked over to the back of the classroom. Jason looked up from his book and just staring at her. He blinks after a few seconds.

'How umm… rude of me.' He spoke with a British accent. He smiled a shy smile. 'I'm Jason Harris.' She sat down and he offered his hand. She shook it smile politely.

'I know.' She blurted out. She suddenly felt herself go red. 'I...I mean… my friends made me look at everyone's pictures so if I had classes with them...' she stopped talking. She sat down next to him avoiding eye contact with him.

'I was nervous on my first day too.' He said calmly. That was the last he spoke to her that lesson. It was an interesting lesson though. She learned all about the legends behind the small town Dimondale like how werewolves use to run the town. She believed it all. She showed interest and when the pop quiz came at the end she answered them all right.

_What year did the werewolves get ran out of town?_

_**1853**_

_Who ran Dimondale after the werewolves left? (Names of the founding families.)_

_**Harris, Wilson, Bennet, Sarlon and Roosenberg.**_

_Which founder is not around today?_

_**Wilson.**_

_Do you believe in werewolves?_

_**Yes because…**_

Annalise didn't know what to write. _Yes because I slay them_ wasn't going to be convincing. She looked over at what Jason put.

_**I do believe in werewolves and vampires because we believe what we want to believe in.**_

Good answer Annalise thought. She wrote that down differently and felt pleased with what she wrote. She felt like she did well on her first lesson.

'Come Annalise, we need to get to class.' Harrison said looking at her timetable. She had French. They walked over to class together.

'So the whole year is talking about how Jason couldn't take his eyes off you this morning, apparently he broke up with his girlfriend after he saw you.' Harrison said. Suddenly Annalise felt bad.

'Who was his girlfriend?' she asked looking at him.

'Delica, Danny's twin.' Harrison looked up. 'Speaking of whom.' A girl looked at Annalise with cold eyes. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked nothing like Danny. She walked over to them. Annalise avoided her eyes which was a bad move.

'You're the new girl, I'm Delica.' She held out her hand. This time she looked at Annalise with warm eyes. She turned round to see Jason behind her.

'Ooh, Hi I'm Annalise.' She smiled at Delica. They walked into class Harrison followed them. Annalise sat next to Delica and in front of Harrison. Jason walked in last and sat next to Harrison. Annalise could see him out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her, studying her. Delica kept looking at him though out the lesson and was always annoyed to see him staring at her new friend.

'Mr Harris, would you care to pay attention to the lesson and not to…' Mr. Moore gestured to Annalise. The class giggled and Annalise when red.

'Yes, Mr Moore. I was just… never mind.' Jason said, he looked away but looked back again for a short while.

'Mr. Moore, please may I have a word with…Annalise Thomas?' a lady asked walking into the classroom. The teacher nodded and Annalise left the classroom. She looked back at Jason who was looking curiously at her. Outside the reception the lady told Annalise what had happened to her brothers.

'Round about 55 minutes ago, one of your neighbours heard gunshot noises.' Annalise's eyes started to fill with tears. 'Riley and Finn were both on the front lawn. Riley didn't make it and Finn might not make it either.' Annalise started sobbing in the hall. She slowly sided down the wall and tried to hold it together. The bell rang but the students stayed inside their classrooms watching her. Amiya, Harrison, Danny and Delica came to her side

'He's trying to get to me.' She said between sobs. 'The guy who was at my house last night.' Amiya rubbed her friend back. Jason made his way through the crowd. Delica stood up and stared at him.

'I know who is doing this.' He said. It was the first time Annalise had heard him speak. She looked up at him. He face was stiff. Annalise wasn't sure but he looked like he was sniffing the air. He looked down at Annalise. Suddenly the front doors bashed open and 5 or 6 vampires walked in. the children in the classes hid in fear. Danny and Delica didn't know what to do. Annalise wiped her face and got up. By now the teachers were pushing everyone out of the classrooms and on to the playground for safety. None of the teachers or staff noticed that Annalise, Amiya, Harrison, Jason, Delica and Danny stayed in the school.

The gang of vampires walked in time with one another is a triangle shape formation. Annalise ran towards them, ready to fight. Two of the side vampires leaped up at her. They kicked her in the back and held her to the floor. Annalise reacted kicking them in the back, from surprise, Jason joined her. The two of them killed every one of them until it came to the leader of the group. He was leaning up against the wall. He laughed and clapped his hand. Annalise had only just looked at him. He had Jason's hair and eyes but a different more rounded face. His chin had just started to get a beard.

'Well, I must say Bravo.' He laughed again. He walked towards the two. 'So… you kill my kind, like it's a job or someth…Huntress? Yes. How can you be near her?' He looked at Jason. 'She hunts us. Kills us to the very extinction.' He was inches away from Jason face. He moved towards Annalise.

'Stay away.' Jason growled suddenly standing by Annalise side. She jumped.

'Ooh, how noble, brother.' He smirked. Annalise gasped. Jason looked down turning his face slowly toward her. She backed away.

'You killed my family.' Annalise whispered to Jason brother.

'I did it with pleasure. Little one.' He pulled out a knife. Suddenly someone grabbed Annalise's arm and at full speed to.

Annalise woke up. She was in a jail cell. Her kidnapped moved. _Vampire. _She thought

'Show me your face.' She sounded touch. Jason stepped into the light. A girl stepped into the light and Jason's look alike did so too. She was confused. 'Jason?' she called.

'He's not here.' The first one said. He wore demine jeans and a check shirt. He had a medallion. The chain was made of string and was double-knotted; the charm itself looked like it was made of clay. There was a symbol on it like a Jewish star with a full circle in the middle. The second wore skinny jeans and a plain shirt. He had the same medallion except the symbol was different; it was wavy lines, 3 lines.

'Who are you?' she asked terrified. They all laughed at her. 'What, should I know you?'

'We grew up with you.' The boy with the star symbol said. She shocked her head. 'Come on Annocia. Don't play dumb. You favoured Jaisón over us. I mean we are triplets, it doesn't matter about looks, does it?' he laughed at her.

'Like you said, looks, I'm not this….girl you think I am. My name is Annalise Thomas.' She stood up. The boys laughed at her. The girl whom like her brothers had a medallion of circle's, didn't laugh. She walked over to the cell and sniffed what she could of Annalise.

'The girl speaks of honesty. She's mortal.' She said walking away. The boys looked at her.

'But she looks like her, not a hair strand out of place.' The boy with the waves said. 'Johnical must have thought the same thing. Henrik what do we do? Return her to Jaisón?' the boy with the medallion of the star, Henrik, thought.

'Celisite, phone Jaisón, ask him what to do with…_this._' He looked at Annalise in disgust. She nodded and walked into the shadows.

'Why am I here?' Annalise just remembered that they kidnapped her.

'Well, Johnical was hunting you down; you know trying to hurt you by killing your entire family and then you. Johnical hated Doppelgangers, he killed the last one. You are the original Doppelganger for the female side. Our family knew the girl you personate. Her name was Annocia. She said she was born with a mission and couldn't die unless it was done. She never completed the mission. You have been called to do her job, you are from her line. She was also doppelganger' Henrik explained.

'Do I look like her then?' Annalise asked.

'Yes, you do. The mission was given to the female doppelgangers.'

'Do you know the mission?' Annalise asked.

'Something about killing the originals.' Henrik said. 'I'm not sure.'

Celisite entered the room.

'He's mad at us. Johnical is even angrier, he wants to kill her right away. Raije, Jaisón wants to return her to his protection.' Raije nodded. The last thing Annalise remembered was Raije whacking her across the head.

'Seriously, Raije, too hard.' She was waking up and she knew that voice. Jason. She sat up too fast and felt dizzy. Jason helped her steady herself. 'Are you okay?' he asked her. She nodded. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with fear. He moved closer. He stoked her face. She moved away from him. He pulled back him arm and looked away.

'What going on. Your _brother_ is killing my family, he could be arrested and you are like some…' she couldn't finish her sentence. 'Just tell me everything, Okay.'

'Johnical feels like it's his mission to kill the doppelganger who was called to kill the originals. We believe he killed the last one.' Jason said still not meeting her eyes.

'Which was over five _hundred_ years ago.' Henrik said. 'So that makes us…542 years old.' Annalise flinched when he said their age. 'Well you know about the originals Doppelganger but what is your secret?' Henrik just close to her.

'Huntress.' Amiya said. She and Harrison were at the back of the room. Her bedroom.

'Ahh. You kill our kind.' Raije said.

'I need to kill x-amount of the darkness of evil to know the date and time and where to kill the Originals.' Annalise explained. 'Why does your brother want me dead?'

'Well, love, I want you dead because once you kill all four Original doppelgangers then their copycats will die too. Dead or alive, no more will walk the planet, and I believe my brother is a male doppelganger.' Johnical was leaning on the window. He held a dagger in his hands. Jason step forward, ready to fight him.

'Dude which one?' Henrik asked.

'Me, I'm the oldest and you would look what I look like.' Jason whispered loud enough for people to hear.

'Plus I hear your blood is good for the brain. It makes us invincible.' Johnical left the window and down the streets.

4 months later.

'There is Silas and Amara, Kolisten and Tatlia. We are images of Kolisten and Tatlia. There isn't many walking round. 2 of you and 3 of me. Silas and Amara, gosh they have lots Silas has 3 and Amara has what 5. But ten are dead and three are human.' Jason was teaching Annalise about the Originals and their doppelgangers. 'Here I got a list. Umm. Silas doppelgangers are Stefan Salvatore, James Finn and Mick Salvatore. Stefan is the newest. Amara's are Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierces, Tatia, Hayley Pierces and Piper Mclean. Kolisten has me, this guy called Josef and Haden. Tatlia is you, and two dead girls.' Jason looked away. He hated talking about Tatlia's line, even though she was part of it. Jason' first true love was the doppelganger before her.

'Do you miss her?' Annalise asked. He looked back into her eyes.

'For the past 500 hundred years I missed her. Knowing that she was tormented to death will always be the thing to keep me off guard. But since I met you I… I felt the same connection with you and I forgot about her. When I'm with you I forget about her. I don't miss her anymore.' He smiled the half smile she liked. Her favourite smile.

'Brother. I think the human needs to sleep now.' Celisite smiled at her friend.' He nodded at her and then she left. Annalise crawled under her bed sheets taking up half of the bed. Jason lied down above the cover's with his arms round her. He did this most nights.

'Jason… no never mind.' She said. He looked at her.

'what is it?' he asked softly. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to date her but he would change the subject or leave.

'It's nothing.' She said quietly.

'it's the same thing that has been bugging you all week.' He whispered back.

'I know but I don't want to hurt the friendship that we have. 'I know but I don't want to hurt the friendship that we have. You stay every night to protect me but…' she couldn't finish her sentence.

'But you feel it's more.' He said moving away a bit from her. she knew this would happen. She turned over and went to sleep.

In the morning something moved and she fell out of bed.

'Ow.' She said rubbing her bottom. She looked up to see Jason still sleeping. He stayed. She got up and sat on the bed. He opened his eyes and he sat up.

'Sorry.' He muttered. She shook her head.

'Don't be.' He looked up at her. His face had no emotion in it. 'Sleep okay?' she asked softly.

'Yeah… you didn't though.' He was still quiet. He looked down. Annalise was confused. 'After you fell asleep. You… started talking. At first I didn't know if you were awake but then you said something. That you were scared and that you didn't want to be alone.' He said quietly. She hung on to every word he said. He eyes were full of worryness. 'I joined you so you weren't alone but hten you said something.' He didn't meet her eyes. 'That you wanted me.' He said it so quietly that she was unsure at first. Annalise felt herself go red in the face.

'it's just the sleep talking.' She said covering her embarrassment.

'No, after you said that and even though I knew you were asleep I spoke to you. Telling you that I… I wanted you too.' He met her eyes and smiled her favourite smile. He stood up and walked to the window. 'Last night when you spoke to me asking me if I feel its just more then me protecting you at night. Well I thought about it and you were right. I want to stay with you because I have something for you that I didn't have for Annocia.' He said walking to her side. He sat next to her.

'And what do you feel.' She asked quietly.

'Passion.' He replied. He took her face in his hand gently and looked at her in the eye. ' I care for you like I have never care for anyone in my lifetime.' She rested her hands on his and took them from her face.

'I know.' I whispered. 'I know.' She looked up. His gentle smile lit up the room. She lend in close to him and wrapped her warm arms around him. Jason was stiff but then relaxed and did the same. She pulled away and noticed they were closer. She could feel his warm minty breath upon her cheek. His deep blue eyes stared into hers. Jason moved back towards the window. He had a serious look on his face.

'GET DOWN.' He suddenly yelled. Annalise didn't react in time and felt something break through the window and pierce into her skin. Her stomach.

'Oh.' Was all she said before she blackout.

Annalise looked up to the bright blue sky, the sun blazing down on them. Jason leaned over the picnic blanket and touched her face softly. It was a warm summers day and the couple were having a picnic in the clearing in centre of the wood by Annalise's back yard. They had to walk 10 miles to get there but with Jason's vamp-angel speed, it was quicker. They were having a great time.

'Your face.' He said still touching it. 'like diamond.' They both smiled.

'You know, you're a bad liar.' She said. Jason lifted her face and leaned in towards her. Their lips about to touch…

21


End file.
